One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 16
Riker and Chrono get sent to a jail underwater. Under constant watch. "Well smart ass. How do we get out of this one?" "Easy." Chrono's hands come from behind his back along with a blueprint. "Only you were put in sea prism stone. They dint know I that I'm a devil fruit user." A portal opens under them and they fall through it into a different time era, on the Oro Jackson...the ship of the King of The Pirates...Gol D. Roger. Riker, stands on the food of Silver. "Brat, who are you?!" "Riker." "Get off my food... or die." "Bring it old man!" Chrono grabbed Riker. "Don't do it. Your not even close to that level." "Liar!!" He charged at Silvers Rayleigh and is immediately knocked through the deck. Riker, barely being able to get up, rubs his head. "I seem to be... more arrogant then usual today. Who is he?" "Silver." "Oh. I suggest... run?" Chrono tries to grab onto Riker but is stopped by Gold Roger. "Damn." "Who are you? And why are you on my ship?" "I'm Chrono..." He starts to shake in fear. What is this feeling? Is this....fear? Riker is being held by Rayleigh, struggling for his freedom. "I am Riker. I am a young man, who wants to learn from the great and powerful Gold Roger. This is my stupid, younger brother Chrono." "Y-yeah..." Chrono stammered. Roger let him go and he scooted back. "I wanna go home now." "Not yet!" Shouted Riker. His eyes were fierce. "We came this far!" "Hmm? Roger looked to Riker, and Riker gave a grin. "I'm sorry. My brother hit his head when he was young. Very stupid." "Forgive him. He's always that way. Rude, disrespectful, and arrogant. See I used four syllables!" Roger's gaze went back and forth between us. He opened his mouth to swallow all the food on the table. "I like these two." Silver, growling, looked at the two. "They remind me of Shanks and Buggy." "That's why I like them already. Tell me... Why do you lie?" - Kent and Tack sat at the edge of the ship, looking out into the forest. "Tack?" "Yeah?" "Let me handle Chrono..alone." "Why? I wanna kick his ass!" "It's a little personal...he aged my crew mate..attacked my family..and for what? What is he trying to do?" Swizzz and Beta came out of the forest gasping for breathe. They looked up at Kent and Tack. "Newgate! We found something!" Shouted Swizzz. "What?" Kent rose an eyebrow. "An ancient weapon!" "Or part of it!" Beta imputed. "It's just that, we can't move it." "I'LL DO IT!" Tack raises his hand, and runs across. He looks to Kent, and grins. "I get Riker then!" "Agreed." - "Hmm... What is this?" Rangton looks at the cannon, and looks behind his back. Terry looks unimpressed, but is he knows exactly what it is. An ancient weapon. He has looked them up since he has heard of them. Just the smallest chance, even the tiniest chance, he would ever have it. First the Kent crew, Chrono, and now this. If he had all of them combined... Not even the marines and the yonkos combined could defeat him! He stopped himself from killing the pirate, and waited. Chrono would come for it. "I have an idea. I believe it is a ancient weapon." "It is?!" "Yes. I am certain." Just wait... For Chrono. Then... Kill him, the others, and take the cannon! - Faust walked up to Kent, "Uhh...captain. I need you to watch over Hiroka for a while." "Sure." "I'll be back in a while..." Faust looked away from Kent. "I kinda need to take more plant samples. Ya know what I mean." "Come with me then!" Tack, grinning, decided to walk with Faust. "What do you want? I kinda need ta go." "Just like to talk. Meet anyone interesting?" "What're you talking about?" "Anyone super cool, anyone you like, someone you find intresting?" "Hmm... I did meet one jerk." "Jerk?" "That Marine." "Which one?" "Frog." "You mean Brog." "Whatever his name is." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Time Warp Arc